Not About You Or Me But About Us
by Naomi Rane
Summary: Maafkan aku. Aku memang bukan orang yang bisa merangkai kata indah untuk mengungkapakan perasaanku. Kau sangat berarti bagiku. Maafkan aku jika tidak bisa menjadi yang kau inginkan. Aku sadar, aku terlalu egois. Seharusnya aku paham, ini bukan tentang kau ataupun tentang aku. Tapi ini tentang kita. / FemNaru


Naomi Rane

Present

**Not About You or Me But About Us**

* * *

**Disclaimer**

Masashi Kishimoto

**Pairing**

SasuFemNaru

**Warn**

OOC, Typo(s), kualitas cerita nggak dijamin, dll

**Don't like? Don't read!**

* * *

Gadis manis berkulit _tan_ eksotis itu sedang duduk tenang di sofa putih di kamarnya. Dia masih sibuk membaca buku sementara pemuda di sampingnya nampak berpikir seolah ada yang ingin ia katakan.

"_Dobe_...," ucap pemuda itu.

"Hm," Naruto menggumam seraya masih fokus membolak-balikkan halaman-halaman buku.

"Aku ingin makan cokelat," pemuda itu menyampaikan maksudnya.

"Lalu, mengapa harus memproklamirkan dulu padaku?" Naruto masih belum mengalihkan pandangannya dari benda di tangannya.

"Chk, aku ingin kau membuatkanku cokelat," ucap pemuda itu masih menatap Naruto dari samping. Berharap Naruto melihatnya. Sedikit kesal juga sebab kekasihnya lebih memilih menatap buku dibanding dirinya.

Mendengar itu, Naruto akhirnya mengalihkan perhatiannya pada pemuda di sampingnya. Dahinya mengernyit.

"Apa?" tanyanya. Mencoba mencari pembenaran sebab ia merasa salah dengar.

"Kau mendengarku, Naru," ucap pemuda itu masih dengan ekspresi _stoic_.

"Beli saja. Kau kan punya banyak uang untuk membeli cokelat enak dan berkualitas." Naruto kembali membaca buku.

"Aku ingin makan cokelat dari kekasihku," ucap pemuda itu. Masih bertahan dengan keinginannya. Sebab begitulah ia, tak akan berhenti sebelum mendapat apa yang ia inginkan.

Perkataan pemuda itu berhasil merebut kembali perhatian Naruto dari buku di tangannya.

"Sasuke, apa tadi kau terbentur sesuatu? Kata-katamu sejak tadi sangat ajaib" Naru masih tak mampu menyembunyikan rasa herannya meski berusaha ia tutupi.

"Jangan mengejekku!" Pemuda bernama Sasuke itu sambil mendengus.

Naruto menghela nafas. Mencoba mengabaikan sikap "ajaib" kekasihnya.

"Aku tidak bisa. Kau tahu aku sedang sibuk dengan skripsiku. Aku sudah berjanji pada _Kaa-san_ dan _Tou-san_ akan lulus dengan nilai terbaik," ucap Naruto. Mencoba memberi penjelasan.

"Membuat cokelat itu tidak lama Naru. Apa salahnya meluangkan sedikit waktumu untukku?"

Naruto kembali mengerutkan dahinya.

"Ada apa?" tanya Sasuke. Merasa tak enak dengan tatapan heran Naru.

"_Teme_, kau ini semakin aneh saja. Sebenarnya ada apa? Lagipula kau tahu aku tidak begitu ahli dalam membuat makanan sejenis cokelat," ucapnya.

"Aku tidak peduli! Aku harus kembali ke kantor. Dua hari lagi aku akan datang mengambil cokelatku," ucap Sasuke sambil bangkit lalu beranjak pergi.

Naruto masih menatap kepergian Sasuke tanpa suara.

_"Selalu saja begitu"_

###N~R###

Naruto sedang duduk di dekat jendela kamar apartemennya. Mencoba mencari ketengangan yang larut dalam udara pagi. Menyegarkan pikirannya yang sedikit lelah dan jenuh dengan berbagai kesibukan. Meregangkan otot-ototnya yang kaku sebab mengetik semalaman.

"Naru-_chan_, ayo makan! Aku sudah menyiapkan sarapan."

Suara jernih itu menghentikan "ritual" pagi Naruto. Ia berbalik dan melihat ke arah pintu kamarnya.

"Ah, Temari-_nee_? Duluan saja! Aku akan segera menyusul setelah merapikan tugas-tugasku," ucap Naruto dengan senyum di wajahnya.

"Baiklah." Temari kemudian menutup pintu kamar Naruto dan beranjak ke meja makan.

Naruto mengumpulkan lembar-lembar tugasnya yang berserakan di meja kemudian meletakkannya di atas _printer_. Ia juga menutup laptopnya dan juga mengembalikan buku-buku ke tempat seharusnya. Saat sedang membereskan meja belajarnya, matanya tidak sengaja melihat cokelat yang telah ia buat kemarin. Ia mengambil dan menatap cokelat yang telah ia bungkus kertas gold dengan pita biru yang memperindah penampilan cokelat. Sejenak ia mentap tangannya yang diperban akibat luka bakar saat membuat cokelat. Cokelat dan tangannya itu kemudian membawa ingatannya ke seorang pemuda yang kini menjadi kekasihnya.

Ingatannya kembali ke kejadian tiga bulan yang lalu.

_"Mulai sekarang, kau adalah pacarku!" ucap pemuda bertubuh atletis dengan iris mata oniks. Dia Sasuke._

_Sementara Naruto yang baru saja diberi "perintah" itu hanya menatap tak percaya dengan mulut sedikit terbuka._

_"A-apa?!" ucapnya pelan._

Naru menghela nafas mengingat kejadian itu.

"Semogah dia suka," batinnya.

###N~R###

"_Ohayou_!" sapa Naruto pada ketiga temannya yang tengah sarapan di meja makan.

"_Ohayou_, Naru-_chan_!" gadis bernama Inolah yang pertama membalas sapaan Naruto.

"Ohayou!" ucap Temari dan Sakura bersamaan.

"Tenten belum pulang?" tanya Naruto yang melihat kursi Tenten kosong.

"Dia baru tiba sore nanti," jawab Sakura. Naruto hanya mengangguk-angguk sambil bergumam "O."

Naruto kemudian duduk di kursi yang selalu menjadi tempatnya.

Keempat gadis itu kemudian menyantap sarapan mereka dengan tenang hingga bel berbunyi tanda ada yang bertamu.

"Biar aku yang membuka," ucap Sakura kemudian beranjak dari kursinya.

Tak lama kemudian..

"_Ohayou_, gadis-gadis cantik dan mempesona!" sapa seorang pemuda dengan ceria dan senyum yang selalu menghiasi wajah ramahnya.

"Ohayou, Kiba!" balas Ino dan Temari sementara Naruto yang masih mengunyah makanannya hanya mengangguk. Matanya kemudian tertuju pada dua pemuda di samping Kiba, yaitu Sai dan ...

_"Sasuke? Apa dia pagi-pagi ke sini untuk menagih cokelat?" _batin Naruto.

"Ayo, kalian duduk! Kita sarapan bersama," ajak Ino sambil tersenyum. Sikapnya memang begitu ramah jika berada di sekeliling orang-orang terdekatnya.

Ketiga pemuda itu kemudian mengambil tempat duduk masing-masing. Sasuke mengambil tempat duduk di samping Naru. Tidak kata "_Ohayou, sayang_!" atau kata lainnya untuk menunjukan bahwa mereka sepasang kekasih. Yang lain hanya menatap aneh sepasang kekasih itu.

_"Pasangan aneh!" _begitulah batin mereka.

"Mana cokelatku?" tanya Sasuke.

"Di kamar," jawab Naruo. Batinnya sedikit miris. _"Dia bahkan tidak menanyakan luka di tanganku?"_

Sasuke kemudian beranjak menuju kamar Naru sementara Naru tidak ambil pusing.

Tak lama, Sasuke kembali dengan membawa cokelat di tangannya. Dia kembali duduk di samping Naru lalu membuka bungkus cokelat dan mulai menggigitnya.

Sementara itu, yang lain masih menatap Naru dan Sasuke dengan tatapan bertanya. Naru bukannya tidak menyadari tapi ia berusaha tidak peduli.

"Rasanya lumayan. Kita akan menikah bulan depan setelah wisudamu," ucap Sasuke dengan enteng sambil terus menikmati cokelatnya.

Naruto menghentikan gerakan tangannya yang mengarah sendok ke mulutnya yang sudah terbuka. Yang lain tersedak berjamaah. Keadaan hening.

Naruto masih berusaha mencerna kalimat Sasuke yang seseungguhnya tidak perlu dicerna sebab ia mendengar dengan jelas. Kiba dan Sai menatap Sasuke tak percaya. Keduanya tiba-tiba merasa miris mendengar lamaran Sasuke yang sangat jauh dari kata romantis, bahkan terkesan seperti membeli permen. Ino, Temari, dan Sakura menatap tak percaya sekaligus jengkel. Merasa tak percaya sahabat mereka dilamar dengan cara yang sangat-sangat _"bad."_

"Apa maksudmu?" ucap Naruto setelah berhasil mengontrol gejolak campur aduk dalam jiwanya.

"Aku mengucapkannya dengan jelas," ucap Sasuke.

Naruto membanting sendok di tangannya. Yang lain menampakkan ekspresi terkejut, kecuali Sasuke.

"Kutanya apa maksudmu?!" ucap Sasuke dengan _tone_ tinggi.

"Kenapa? Kau tidak mau? Kau punya selingkuhan?" ucap Sasuke membuat emosi Naruto semakin meningkat.

Naruto berdiri dengan cepat dan menatap tajam ke arah Sasuke.

"Berhentilah mengatakan hal-hal bodoh!" Naruto berteriak kesal. Sementara yang lain masih berusaha mencerna hal-hal ajaib yang terjadi di depan mereka.

"Apa kau mencintaiku?" ucap Sasuke yang masih menampilkan ekspresi _stoic_-nya.

"Kalau tidak untuk apa aku masih bertahan sejauh ini?" ucap Naruto masih dengan nada tinggi. Emosinya benar-benar lepas menghadapi pemuda di sampingnya.

"Kalau begitu bulan depan kita akan menikah," ucap Sasuke sementara Naruto semakin menggeram marah dan kesal.

"Aku tidak mau!" tepis Naruto. Nada suaranya mulai menurun namun peuh penekanan dan amarah juga kekecewaan.

"Kau bilang kau mencintaiku. Lalu..."

"Aku bohong! Aku tidak pernah mencintaimu dan sekarang kita PUTUS," ucap Naruto memotong perkataan Sasuke.

"Kau jangan seenaknya," ucap Sasuke yang kini juga berdiri dan menatap Naru tajam.

"Kau yang jangan seenaknya!" teriak Naru.

Mereka berdua saling menatap tajam.

"Hei, kalian berdua tenanglah. Ini bisa di-"

"DIAM!" Naru dan Sasuke segera memotong perkataan Kiba.

"Kau dengar ucapanku yang tadi kan? Mulai sekarang kita putus dan jangan pernah menggangguku lagi," ucap Naruto lalu meninggalkan meja makan. Air matanya menetes saat ia berbalik. Tak ada orang di sana yang melihat.

"Dasar laki-laki brengsek! Beruntung Naru-_chan_ sudah putus denganmu," ucap Ino kemudian menyusul Naruto.

"Sebaiknya kau segera pergi dari sini!" ucap Sakura kemudian mengikuti langkah Ino menyusul Naruto. Temari juga beranjak menyusul Naru dan kedua temannya seraya setelah menatap sinis ke arah Sasuke.

Naruto membanting pintu karma dengan keras sehingga terdengar debaman.

"Brengsek..," umpat Naruto. Entah ekspresi apa yang harus ia tunjukan sekarang. Perasaannya bercampur aduk. Marah, kesal, sedih. Jika saja "dia" mengucapkannya di saat yang tepat, tentu saja Naruto akan sangat senang. Andai saja "si teme" itu mengatakannya tidak dengan cara seperti membeli permen, tentu saja Naruto akan merasa sangat tersanjung. Tapi, kata andai tetaplah hanya andai.

Ino, Temari, dan Sakura yang tadinya berniat menemui Naruto dan menghiburnya terpaksa harus mengurungkan niatnya setelah mendengar isak tangis Naruto yang memilih menangis karena tidak tahu haru bagaimana menghadapi perasaannya.

###N~R###

Sasuke menginjak rem mobilnya secara mendadak di pingir jalan yang sepih.

"Ahrkkg...," ia menggeram. Perasaannya tak jauh beda dengan Naru.

Ya, ia tahu ia bukanlah orang yang cukup baik dalam menyampaikan perasaan dan maksudnya. Ia sudah terbiasa hidup dalam dunia "sesuka hatinya" dan melakukan segala sesuatunya seperti itu. Ia hanya ingin menjadikan wanita yang dicintainya menjadi miliknya seutuhnya dalam ikatan yang sah di mata Tuhan dan hukum. Apa ia salah?

"Kau harus meminta maaf padanya, Sasuke..," ucap seseorang dari jok belakang membuat Sasuke tersentak kaget. Berpikir bahwa otaknya sudah tidak waras hingga mendengar suara seseorang padahal ia sendirian di mobil itu.

"Kau masih waras, baka _otouto_. Dan yang harus kau lakukan sekarang adalah meminya maaf padanya," ucap suara itu lagi.

"_Baka Aniki_? Apa yang kau lakukan di sini? Kau ini datang dari mana? Kau ini seperti jin saja" ucap Sasuke beruntun. Merasa bahwa baka_ Aniki_-nya ini selalu bertindak ekstrim dan muncul sesuka hatinya tanpa diduga-duga.

Pemuda berambut raven panjang di belakang mobil itu menghela nafas.

"Kau ini benar-benar payah,_ otouto_. Yang benar saja? Melamar seorang gadis dengan cara seperti itu.. Bersyukurlah Naru-chan tidak menamparmu menggunakan pantat panci yang hitam. Kau ini benar-benar baka. Tidak salah aku memanggilmu baka_ otouto_," cercah pemudaitu, lagi.

"Kalau begitu ajari aku, Itachi-_nii_," ucap Sasuke.

Pemuda bernama Itachi itu melongo. Apa Sasuke baru saja mengatakan sesuatu yang ajaib dan akan segera menjadi salah satu dari tujuh keajaiban dunia?

Sasuke mengatakan "ajari aku?" cek.

Sasuke memanggilnya _Onii_? cek.

_"Apa yang terjadi dengan Sasuke? Apa dia terlalu stress karena mencintai Naru?"_ batin Itachi. Bagaimana tidak? Sasuke adalah orang yang terlahir dengan tingkat "kegengsian" yang tinggi hingga tidak akan mungkin mengatakan "ajari aku." Kalaupun terjadi, itu hanya ada dalam mimpi terliar Kagari. Tapi tadi? Dan lagi Sasuke adalah "baka Otouto" yang tidak akan pernah memanggilnya _Onii_ ataupun Itachi-_nii_. Tapi tadi?

###N~R###

Naruto sedang memandangi Langit malam yang nampak begitu mempesona. Tak ada bulan malam ini. Tapi langit begitu gemerlap dengan taburan bintang yang memenuhi. Sungguh indah.

Tapi, pikirannya tidak sepenuhnya milik bintang-bintang cantik itu. Sseorang sejak tadi mengacau pikirannya. Seseorang yang membuatnya berdiam diri di atap apartemen yang ia tempati. Ia tidak suka dingin, tai entah mengapa kali ini ia sangat ingin memandangi langit dari dekat. Setidaknya tempat tertinggi yang bisa ia jangkau.

Lamunannya terhenti saat ponsel di tangannya berbunyi. Di layar ponselnya terpampang nama "Sakura."

"Ya, Sakura-_chan_?"

"Kau di mana, Naru-_chan_? Kau seharusnya ada di sini. Hey! Kita semua baru saja diwisuda dengan nilai memuaskan. Dan kau mendapat tawaran untuk bekerja di salah satu rumah sakit terkenal Tokyo, kan?"

"Aku sedang ada di atap apartemen, Sakura. Aku hanya ingin memandangi langit. Langit nampak sangat cantik malam ini, kau tahu?"

"Baiklah! Kau bisa memandanginya lain kali. Sekarang kemarilah dan rayakan kelulusan ini bersama kami. Kau ini tega sekali membiarkan kami pesta berempat. Tidak sopan, tahu?"

"Baiklah."

Naru menghela nafas. Pikiran tentang Sasuke kembali bermain di benaknya.

"Bahkan kau tidak berusaha meminta maaf. Sebenarnya apa artinya aku bagimu?" ucap Naruto miris.

"Kau sangat berarti, _dobe_. Sangat berarti sampai aku takut kehilanganmu." Suara yang sangat familiar itu membuat Naru membeku seketika. Berpikir bahwa ia sudah gila hingga menciptakan ilusi tidak masuk akal seperti itu. Tapi, suara itu begitu nyata.

Dengan pelan, Naruto memutar tubuhnya.

"Sasuke?"

Sasuke berjalan mendekat. Meraih tangan Naruto dan menggengamnya dengan lembut.

"Maafkan aku! Aku memang bukan orang yang bisa merangkai kata indah untuk mengungkapakan perasaanku. Kau sangat berarti bagiku. Maakan aku jika tidak bisa menjadi yang kau inginkan. Aku sadar, aku terlalu egois. Seharusnya aku paham, ini bukan tentang kau ataupun tentang aku. Tapi ini tentang kita." Sasuke menarik nafas sejanak kemudia melanjutkan.

"Dengar baik-baik, dobe! Aku butuh latihan keras untuk mengatakan ini. Aku mencintaimu. _Will you marry me_?"

Naruto masih terpaku. Berpikir bahwa ia baru saja mendengar kata-kata terindah dalam hidupnya. Labih indah dari puisi buatan pujangga manapun. Sungguh! Ia tidak menyangka akan seperti ini. Dan jangan tanyakan ke mana rasa kecewa dan kemarahan yang tadi menguasainya. Sebab angin pun tak berani berhembus saat itu.

Tak ada kata yang keluar dari mulutnya. Ia terlalu bahagia untuk sekedar berucap. Sangat bahagia.

FIN

* * *

Review, please!


End file.
